Merlin: Lina Lotel
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ok this is a story of an Oc who's name is you guessed it Lina, my take on what could have hapined, there may be occiness!


**I own nothing but Lina!**

* * *

Lina prov...

I hate king's and there rule. I was walking to the Camelot gate's on a mission to prove to the king, and his people that magic isn't good or evil it is the intention. I will prove it I sewer by the power of magic, that I Lina Lotel will prove it. I walked up to the guy who could give me an meeting with Uther. I noticed a boy being ordered by must have been the Prince what was his name again? Ardbark or other what ever, I was lead to the room and for once swallowed my pride and bowed.

''Your Majesty .'' I started not going to let him say anything like that I was already bowing. ''I have come to ask why you have band magic?'' I know why just wanted to hear his lie for my self.

The guard's on the king order had swords at my neck. I didn't even twitch I kept my eye's on his face.

''That is not your-'' He started but me being crazy.

''It is you have killed with out thought, because something didn't go your way you murdered countless!'' I was cut of by him.

''You will do well to-'' I cut him of.

''To know my place? I have swords on my neck and if you call they will take my head, I know where I am and I don't care! You didn't even give them time to leave, you just butchered them like animals!'' I noticed the Knight's inch the swords away but only just in there shock.

''You watch your tong!'' Uther snapped I was trying not to laugh at the childishness of his voice.

''Oh? Magic I'll tell you right know had nothing to do with it! It's a life for a life your so post to read the warning's! That's what there for you nimrod!'' I tried not to giggle because it wasn't a funny position but really he was redder then my hair.

''Do not insult me!'' He snapped.

''I just did.'' I deadpanned he got even redder but was turning purple. ''And I used to like that color but sadly purple died on your face, along with pink but I never liked pink.'' I was hiding mirth at the announce on his face I just kept my poker face.

''How about a sword fight? No magic on my part winner by knock out, give up, or die, how about that? You can pick my weapon personally and with your guards hand it to me your self, hows that?'' I offered.

''Why would I fight you?'' He questioned.

''I came to prove to you something, that magic isn't evil or good it's how you use it and knowing how a spell works before asking for it.'' I said. ''I get a room here under constant watch by who ever you see fit, someone who knows what I'm doing when I cast a spell or make a potion. Along with guard's as you see fit. If you win I'll let you make those up.''

''And why should I when all I have to do is to give the order and your head would be cut of.'' Uther asked.

''I _will_ not force you, but under stand you would only prove my point that you are nothing more then a killer with a crown.'' I said closing my eye's readying my self for the steal of the swords on my neck.

''When shall we have this fight?'' Uther asked I looked at him a bit surprised he actually thought about it instead of ordering the knight's to kill her.

''It is your call your Highnass.'' They didn't catch the 'ass' but the boy that was being yelled at, the prince, and a few Knights did and had to cover a few snickers. (if you say it right it covers the ass part up.)

''Sunrise tomorrow.'' I nodded.

''I under stand you are a man of your word, but if you looked into that, it could mean anything from the duel to me be-headed for being a witch.'' I said pointing that out he nodded. ''I give you to room to trust me, I will trust you to stay true to the duel.''

''Show her to the guest room, Gaius may we speak?'' Uther asked.

''Yes your Majesty.'' The man Next to the boy I saw earlier said, I nodded.

''Arthur you and-'' I tuned out the other two but cot that the servant boy that attended the prince was coming.

''Hello and your name?'' I asked the boy.

''Merlin.'' He said I nodded.

''Oh! By the way I'm Lina Lotel.'' I said loud enof for Uther to hear. ''In that talk i forgot to tell my name.'' I chuckled sheepishly following Merlin.

I noticed he was un shore if he should speak.

''I'm not anyone high up like him.'' I waved to Arthur seeing Merlin amused at that I grinned. ''I'm just a girl with a lot of gut's, if you look close here I got nicked a few time's by those swords!'' I pointed to the small bug sized nicks on my neck.

''I'll have Gaius get you something to clean those.'' Merlin said.

''Ah don't worry about it a bit of water to wash, and I'm as good as new plus don't want to wast anything on the of chance he kill's me.'' I said grinning.

''You do realize that father might kill you right?'' Arthur asked.

''Yes but even though it's the most likely then him just knocking me out, I will ether knock him out or get him to yield.'' I smirked. ''That would be a sight to see wouldn't it?''

''It would.'' Merlin said.

''So may I ask who your rutting for it stay's between the five of us that bit.'' I said winking.

''The king of coarse.'' I nodded at the two knight's.

''I truthfully am conflicted.'' Arthur said smiled a bit.

''Hope you win that way nether of you die's.'' Merlin put in I nodded.

''Ya I must wonder why there aren't any female knights it would be so much more dignified to change in front of a girl.'' I commented laughing at there face's. ''But with handsome men like you three I must admit I'm a bit shy.'' The cot that I was joking a bit at that.

''Your a strange one.'' Arthur said i smirked.

''I admit I'm a bit of my gored, but aren't we all?'' I asked. ''Oh I must warn you that anything pink that I find might go in flame's.'' I shuddered.

''I though lady's liked pink.'' Arthur said.

''I hate the color, it's the real evil I'll tell you! Pink, and dress's, I had those thing's.'' I said showing of my trousers and the robe I'm in. They looked at me amused. ''Now boy's remember your job, I could have spelled you a few time back, be on alert at all time's.'' I said.

''The best defense if to know your enemy's, how a spell works to counter it Like a mind spell if you eat wolfsbane or other thing's like that.'' I commented grinning. ''But then how are you to know if it's a trick to make it easier? Give me a subject to think about long enof and I can come up with an argument for both side's.'' I sighed.

''You think a lot?'' Merlin asked raising an eyebrow I chuckled.

''I might seem like an idiot for challenging the king like I did, but people need to stand up for them self's with out the people a king dome can't be, taking control of your own life. That's what I stand for.''

''Why did you come here in the first place?'' Merlin asked, I glanced at him.

''It's a bit personal.'' I giggled seeing his face. ''Joking I came for a number of reason's, one to restore magic and another to build a school to help people like me to harness there magic young kids, I wish to build a safe haven where we flourish then to it is there choice to use the knowledge to help, kill, or to just protect those dear to them.'' I got a dreamy look, I snapped out of it. ''I'm getting a head of my self, one step at a time as they say! I must sound like fool to you.''

''No, no not at all it sounds nice but what about? Those who have evil intent?'' Merlin asked I smiled.

''Ah like a king has knights to keep is people safe, Aurors they deal with those type's there will be other part's to keep the magic in cheek. I would like the help of Camelot but first thing's first, I must convince Uther that magic isn't like he thinks it is.'' I shook my head.

''Good luck with that.'' Arthur stated.

We got to my new room I sat on the bed and fell asleep, tomorrows going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ok what did you think? R&R**


End file.
